My Sun
by Slytherin'sBlackUnicorn
Summary: "Oh, this cocky, arrogant, stubborn headed-" "You say that with such distaste, but isn't this man the father of your child?" "yes" "Then despite what you're saying there was some point were you liked this man enough to have his kid and he obviously wants to know his daughter? I suggest you get over what ever hate you developed because it sound like he isn't one to not get his way."
1. Prologue

**My brain has hatched another idea and will not let me rest. I hope you all enjoy and please leave me some opinions on it's development. As I must warn you there maybe spelling mistakes even though I try to at least read over my work more than once. I notice that I get my verb tense messed up a few times. I'm not perfect. **

**Constructive criticism is fine just as long as its justified. I like to know if I'm getting things right. I shall take it in stride that you took the time too giving me some advice. **

**Updating will have no set date. **

**Disclamer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Each belong to their respective owners and I'm am only doing this for fun. **

**Have fun.~**

* * *

**October 9th: Florence, Italy**

* * *

_She hadn't planed for this at all._

_Spending time in Italy for a few months was okay. She loved the sites, the city's, and towns on the peninsula and visited every so often she took a break. The place was a great country to visit and it help that she spent half her childhood here; still able to recall the old house she lived in over the summer with her father. __She new the language, the streets and the best places from experience. _

_Which was why she chose to lay low here for only a few months. And just a few months at that. If only it could have stayed that way, but things happen. No plan is ever succeeded perfectly and this move wasn't just for her own good. While she did accomplish her goal things happened and well... It was her own stupid choices that got her into this unfortunately dragging another being into the fray inadvertently. It was now because of that she had no idea when she would return to England. _

_She left as fast as she could from her little safe house in England. Transferring most of her family savings into valid currency out side of _ that_ world and transferred it into one of her new accounts there in Italy wasn't too hard. After taking much of the fortune in her family name saved up in Gringotts she went back to Italy. As she currently resided now in her living room._

_Aletta, she had just finished unpacking the last of the stack of boxes_ _which alone took over a week. It wasn't that she had a lot of things, in fact she only brought six boxes of various sizes. Not even a ounce of furniture besides a bed and table. Inside the boxes were mostly clothes and various things to occupy to her time like laptop, pictures, books, and puzzles. Nothing really important besides the laptop. _

_She planed to buy more things in the future when she was settled in enough. _

_Moving had been a quick and subtle thing. It was a decision she hadn't planed on making after the break out, but it was something that she had to do. __The world she lived in was a dangerous place and while she could handle it by herself, it wasn't just herself alone that she was worrying about any longer. _

_A heavy sign escaped her lips as she instinctively moved her had over her belly protectively. This was much more than about her own safety. She had to worry about a whole other life now. _

* * *

**January **

* * *

_Aletta was miserable. _

_As miserable as any mother to be would be this late in their pregnancy. __The dreaded symptoms known as nausea and heart burn plagued her terribly. L__eaving her to spend more time in a bath room than she ever wanted to in a day. Unable to do anything but bare it and pray that it passes. __She had her hand griped on the rim of toilet as she forcibly emptied her stomach contents for the third time that day. _

_Ugg..._

_The book said they usually ended close to or by the second trimester, but... this was insane. Anything she ate wasn't staying down for long as it either gave her heartburn or unwilling nausea. Right now it was the early morning sickness. Not as bad as the former, but still tiring to go through. It felt as if she hadn't been able to stomach a full meal in weeks. Herbal tea, tums, potions and what ever else she could find to sooth her extreme symptoms were for not. Nothing worked to cure these hellish symptoms as they played out._

_she plunged her head back down as she it coming again and the horrible feeling when the bile burned at her throat. Erk, scratch that the heartburn was back, and it was here with vengeance. _

_Merlin, help her!_

_This child was giving her hell already and it wasn't even born yet!_

* * *

**April**

* * *

_H__er stomach bulged heavily stretching her night gown leaving her feeling over weight and sluggish. She laid on her back reading a book in bed. Instead of a common lamp she had candles lit around the room. She loved the way it illuminated the room much better than overly bright electrical lighting. The habit of lighting a candle to see was just to nostalgic to pass up. So she indulged into " Power and pride" by Jonnie Hubert in candle light. Surprisingly she found it quite Ironic of how similar her problems were when compared with the main character, Jamie Kater._

_She too had a target on her back, and while the enemies she made weren't__ as vastly international as Mr. Kater their were things she done and knew that many would wish to stay hidden. All was neatly stored in that blacklist insider her head. The safest and also most dangerous place to keep secrets. It was a deadly world she lived in. Most people wanting her head were renowned for being practically nasty characters. Going by any means necessary to get what they wanted._

_A small bitter smile had graced her lips. Her thoughts wondered back to the newspapers she read nearly a year ago. Three families mysteriously gone missing and found dead brutally murdered. Acid, chains, whips, burns, and various other disgusting vile torture methods had been done on them and she couldn't help to hold the guilt for that. It got worse with her mood swings as she sometimes found herself crying suddenly and then angry with rage at the next second. Hormones ragging in full drive._

_That was the last paper she read from England as she hadn't read another since. She already new what was happening. _

_Because of her mistakes other people were suffering. _

_She had to stay strong._

_To remind herself why she was doing this, why she was allowing this to happen, and why she would not be going back there._

_It still hurt though._

_ Knowing those people were unfortunate victims caught in a game of chest, forced to play when few survived and many perished. It was around this time she would will herself to clear her head. Trying block out the bad thoughts as she moved around her small apartment. She felt to big and tired to easily move about like normal. Eight months in and she was ready to pop. Her last appointment was nearing. _

_That also served as a leveler and middle ground towards the raging struggles in her mind tormenting her._

_Because no matter what happens that little bundle was going to make it. She would make sure of that. _

_A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt a small kick, the feel of gushing fluid rushing out in a surprise making her sit up abruptly..._

* * *

**July**

* * *

_Sleep less nights and high pitched crying had become so routine with her now that she practically did it in her sleep. Her baby girl, Luca was and a rather loud one with a healthy pair of lungs as the doctor described it. Just a buttered up way of saying loud mouth and she had to admit she agreed. At least she wouldn't have to worry about sleeping through her babies cries if anything was wrong, because Luca would let her and her neighbors three doors down know exactly how she was fairing._

_ Aletta had to change her life, home, and now sleeping habits for this little baby and felt it was all worth it. _

_Back weeks earlier, after the initial shock of her water breaking a month early followed by a phone call and being rushed to the emergency room she had been so scared. It was then that the fact that she was going to be a mother had sunk in. She was practically rigged with fears and worries and so many "Dear merlin's!" that the nurses were holding her hand and comforting her through out the whole process. _

_She hadn't felt so vulnerable in a long, long time._

_It was also the first time she felt so much pain in years in a minimum of three hours that day. She was sure the doctors hadn't heard so much cussing from a women in labor before. The surprise and fear at her fury wasn't that hard to notice._

_Pulling herself from her mattress again that night, ignoring the protest her weary body made, she wobbled out towards the crib at the bedside and scooped Luca up. Holding her up to her chest she offered a pacifier before it was spat back out and the whimpering started up. It didn't take long for her brain to finally fully wake up enough to process Luca was hungry. All it took was the infant to start gnawing on her shirt as she drooling through the fabric. A quick stop to the frig, microwave, and back took around two minutes._

_She leaned against the fine wood of a newly purchased crib hold a bottle of warm formula and an eight pound drooling machine in her left suckling happily on the bottle. Aletta shifted her arms to slightly rock her as she hummed to Luca in Italian. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep as Aletta placing the infant back down inside the crib, brushing at a strand of soft curly hair from her babies face while she slept away and hopefully not wake her up for the rest of the night. _

"Because I really want to sleeeeeep." _She though heading back into the warm embrace of her bed._

* * *

**December**

* * *

_"Your a real trouble maker in your own right you know that?"_

_Of course she wasn't expecting an answer, but the pouting face on those adorable baby fat cheeks was answer enough. Really, seven months old and those bright intelligent eyes were showing signs of mischief or at least what she consider. Maybe she was think to much into it, but finding something that had gone missing days prier stuffed away in a stash hidden under the play matt was a surprising find. To think she chocked it off as it simply being misplaced or she threw it away without thinking._

_The only culprit to consider was in her lap and currently giving her the bambi eyes of innocents as if to say, "it wasn't me," or "who me? Noooo," and Aletta was caught between finding this situation adorable or shocking. Truly, she would be keeping an eye on her little bambina. Why or how Luca got her hands on a bag of coffee beans was something to ponder on. __It made her panic at first seeing that there would have been problems if Luca had eaten the coffee beans, but the bags remained sealed and untouched so those fears were quickly put to rest. Now her little thief was sucking on a pacifier while she took a sip of latté. _

_Eventually She forgot all about the incident as she went to her job at a local café as one of the severs. While the place was fairly new it was built from an older build that was sold off to the owners and held a rich history of Italian. _

_To__ her protest she had to deal with some not so subtle flirting from some, but it wasn't like she couldn't deal. Cocky flirty men she rather handle over the ones that would love to Advada Kedavra her butt off the planet. Plus, the pay was good and she loved the smell, warm feel, along with the light classical music the place held. _

_The streets were crowded as the weather was turning cold again tourist had all but pack most hotels for their winter holidays. Days were short and very busy. The café would be filled with tourist and it's usual costumers as they went in for a warm drink, some pastries or more, and converse with friends at a table. __It was then that she made a friend of sorts in a lose sense of terms._

_With the extra people filling the place she had been switch from simply serving the orders to help make some of the drinks as she held experience in that. __He was a distant fellow. Barely a few inches above her 5'2. He kept his coppery hair shoulder length in the back while the front was just enough to hide most of his face and what could be seen was his glasses and below. Eduardo, was his name and his tea and coffee making skills were divine. _

_Truth be told, Eduardo was actually a cocky bastard that she enjoy harsh bantering with every now and then. His demeanor and attitude was refreshing to her dulled life. She took his insults and spat them right back at him with twice as much fire. He was an interesting man as she found their routine arguments fun and a nice way to vent out anger. The Café owners found the whole thing to be amusing, as while the fiery pair could bicker they worked well together in the kitchen when necessary._

_When Aletta got off work she picked up Luca from daycare. She was pouty and was very clingy when the women had come back to the point that she buried her head into the crook of her mothers neck. The Café was a part time job of a consists of few hours for her daughters sake. _

_She then spent the majority of that Monday playing with Luca as consolation for being apart. _

_later on that day as Aletta washed laundry she picked up one of Luca's shirts and found one of the pockets smelling mysteriously like coffee..._

* * *

**March**

* * *

_It had now been almost two years since Aletta had contact with anyone from England. Luca was ten months now and had mastered the art of crawling. She was squirming around in the seat of her stroller as Her and Aletta sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. _

_Nothing was wrong, just a routinely scheduled doctors appointment today. __Things were moving slowly. A few other mothers were wait as well. Coughing and sniffles could be heard. Typical hospital scenario while she filled in the paper work. Things didn't really change till ten minutes later after she'd returned the paper to the front counter to patiently wait for their turn.  
"Ah, come on baby don't be like that I-"_

_"Stay away from me you creep!"_

_"Aww, you know you can't re-"_

_"pervert!" _

_A resounding smack echoed through halls and doors were the mothers and their babies were waiting. All heads turned as a dark brown haired women briskly ran out the double doors and out the building. Toddler in hand she fled so fast that most of them hadn't even realized she was gone seconds after._

_ At a far slower pace a man walked out holding his face were a painfully red mark was left. He looked up fazed at the red hand printed on his skin and glanced quickly at his surroundings. _

_"Ouch, well-Oh hello kittens!" Then man exclaimed, finally noticing all the other occupying the room. He practically _skipped _towards them and reached out to one of the unfortunate ladies in a seat. Then proceeded to flirt shamelessly at the uncomfortable women. Aletta practically felt her skin crawl as the man was bending down on his knees repeating cheep cheesy lines._

_Not know how to react towards the slightly disturbing scene she was thankful that a nurse had walked in and called her name. She didn't even think as she jumped up and pushed the stroller as fast as she could to the waiting nurse. Her had gripped on the handle bars as she turned back once to see the man looking down at her baby with the palest face. Frozen straight to the spot like he had witness his worst nightmare._

_She didn't look back again after that as she followed the nurse rushing nervously. Something about the way that man look at Luca had rub her the wrong way. Like the peace full days of her new life had finally come to an end. _

_She just didn't know how right she was..._

* * *

**Done at a total of 2,722 words not counting Authors notes. I want to know how you all like this. I spent days typing, deleting, and retyping different scenarios of this fanfiction until I settled on this version. The older ones I plan to introduce later on as the story progress if I keep my muse. **

**Note: The month of March was done very late at going on 2:00 Am while I was rechecking for errors after finally reaching the end of this prologue. I'm worried I may have butchered Shamal's character a bit. Writing him was a bit awkward and I'm not sure how I did.**

**Should I continue or shall this idea be trashed? Remember updates won't be set in stone as I have school, homework, studying, and other various things to preoccupy my time with. **

**For now bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi**,** I'm back. I must say 5 reviews, 31 followers, 26 favorites, and being added to 1 community, Thank you. I'm glad you all like it so far. Just tell me what you think of this chapter. The ending part kind of killed my mood as it was being so difficult and I ended up not updated it yesterday because I wanted to improve it. Though, I'm not completely satisfied I think it will do. Meh... on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, It would be really nice to have been the genius creator of both, but no I don't. Never have and never will.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unknown

He hated coming into the Muggle world. Their dressing traditions were bizarre, they were ignorant of the world around them, and completely oblivious to just how silly their lives were. It was ten times worse than normal since he wasn't even in the muggle world of his own country.

It was irritatingly uncomfortable for him in the muggle clothing. They were tight, weird, and itched. Unlike the nice comfy robes back home. It would have been better if he was allowed to use magic, but orders were orders, and technically he wasn't even permitted to be in this country. Still, he winced slightly remembering how uncomfortable these shoes were on him.

Fashion, another silly invention of the muggles like there loud cars and insane music.

"Benvento!" Welcome,

The voice jolted him out of his zone, but he quickly recovered himself enough to see the waiter standing above him patiently, menu in hand.

"Da bere?" The man was asking what he wanted to drink.

He mumbled some half assed Italian in a failed attempt at the language. Thankfully, the man new English and he was able to order tea and some dissert. As the man left he quickly returned to observing his target.

He watched her work in the café outside from his table, studied her every movement and facial feature. Trying to compare the old news paper photo with the women standing in working uniform serving costumers inside for confirmation. He wasn't sure if it was her, but he was going to be thorough with this. Five years was a while and she could look totally different from now. Even with the two hundred years his kind had going for them people changed a lot in five years. Weather it be appearance wise or not something changed. They dressed differently, eating habits differed, they did many new things and so on.

He was good at his job... but no magic and things grew difficult. He was left to work with little more than some files, a picture and a few other not so helpful items. The pictured he saw showed the girl at poor health at best. She was scrawny and small. Tangled black hair, wide shifty green eyes, and little to no muscle mass or much body fat. She quite under weight from what he could make out of those baggy robes she wore. The ever so famous lighting shaped scar on her forehead stood out as clear as those brilliant green eyes.

A frown made its way onto his lips as his fingers twitching on the counter top.

Tracking her hadn't been easy and in no way legal, but he at least new that if this wasn't Potter then she was somewhere in Italy. That's what months of digging had gotten him. It was only by luck he even found out she was in the country. It was also showed how very incompetent the ministry could be. Stealing the files on finical records from the goblins had been much harder. Losing a good handful of men harder in comparison to getting away scot free with nothing more than a bloody newspaper to report on the incident.

As for the women currently making her way into the back of the café... She could be it. The healthy weight added to her bones was reasonable. It wouldn't be surprising if she developed curves over the years of disappearance. Their height matched up perfectly and if there was any scar on her forehead it wasn't recognizable beneath the strands of curly hair. Another difference between them was the brown hair and the eyes were a totally wrong color. A glamor charm perhaps.

Those were the similarities and differs of Aletta Ricci and Aletta potter gathered from both the personal files on those two people and from his own personal perspective.

So far the differs out weighed the positives, but he was 65% sure this was Potter. The difference were big, but the timing added up to perfectly. Especially when he had been tracking through records of recent citizens ships. It would have been around the same time Potter disappeared.

It was a huge weight off his shoulders when her location had been pinpointed. He just needed to make sure no screw ups happened. Things were in a delicate situation as the last thing he need was his employer getting more pissed than they already were now. He did not want to end up like the other hired men who failed.

The people paying him were not very forgiving or generous. If he'd refused he would've been dead. He messed up and wound up mistaking a normal muggle with her and he would be in very deep shit. Very deep to the point were he probably wouldn't make it back to England with out being shipped viva body bag. No, he would study her for a few more days before calling in. For now he was Johnson Grief, vacationing English man enjoying the Italian scenery and historical sights.

He rubbed his temple as scowled rippled onto his forehead in thought.

With out the use of his magic he felt like someone had crippling him. That part of him that was used daily in his world had to be shut away and he hated it. He itched to cast a spell, do a charm, or something with magic. How muggles were able to stand living like this was as understandable as a why house elves loved serving people.

Had this been England he could have simply ambushed, stupefied, and done what he needed. By the time the British Auror's made it his job would have been done. Italy made it more difficult because one couldn't simply apparate into a foreign country with out activating said countries wards. He had bypass those wards, but they would activate the moment they sensed him use magic. Such acts were very heavy offences.

His hand gripped the menu tightly before his muscles loosened.

He just needed to stay calm, in character, and attract as little attention as possible. Tourist came here plenty of times. Nobody was staring, no finger points, gossiping, or anything. Just the light noise of Italians going about their day.

When the waiter returned bearing his tea and goods he thanked him, took a nice sip, and appreciated the quality. It was good, really good. At least that was a highlight in his day because it would probably go down hill from then on. He slowly enjoyed the rest of the pastries on his plate. They were delicious too.

A half hour later "Johnson" had to reluctantly give up his seat as one could only stay for so long with out gaining suspicion. A man back inside the café was giving him the stink eye.

It was time to leave.

* * *

The water was warm and smelled distinctly of hair dye. It mixed together running down her skin to the drain as her hand scrubbed down the strands rhythmically. Two minutes into her shower and some of her natural coloring was coming back. The distinct curly wild black was coming through as appose to the mulled brown she had been covering it with. Something she had missed, but her options were few and far in-between. Glamour involved magic, her hair grew back just as long if it was cut, and this was her last option besides wearing a wig. Wigs came off the easily and unless she could pin back the thick untamable-ness that was her hair into a bald cap, then she doubted ever being able to keep one on.

She hadn't fancy trying that so she had been regularly dying her hair brown for the past eighteen months and even that proved to be a hassle to manage. Her hair did _not_ like being covered in artificial dyes or chemical, and it was a struggling battle to deal with each day. Wearing her down to the point that she eventually would just keep the black contacts. At least her eyes wouldn't burn through them like her hair magically "tried" cleans itself of the hair product.

Tried being the key words as she often woke up every three days with plenty of color blotches so to speak. It wasn't pretty and she despised finding her hair shaded in black and brown messy pokadots.

It. Was. Frustrating.

She could still hold up her façade like she was now. She just had to maintain things like her withdrawal from using magic. Magic being used in a heavily muggle populated area did not bold well with the ministry of magic in great Britain and neither would it in Italy. Aletta wanted to _stay _unnoticed in this country. She did not need to leave a trail. A trail could be followed. No, separating herself from the entire magical population was best. Getting attention from the magical authorities of Italy was the last thing she wanted.

Another minute or two later and the water was no longer a dark brown from the dye. Hair chemical free she rinsed for a second time as she continued to go ahead and wash the rest of herself in the shower. Another five minutes and a towel was wrapped around herself while she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to get dress. Luca sat in the corner of the crib manhandling a stuffed dinosaur.

At mid evening Aletta grabbed her purse and left with her bambina to go shopping for new clothes. The nine month baby onesy was getting too small as Luca was growing fast and strong for a premature baby. She had already caught up to terms with an average ten month old. Just as heavy too.

Balancing a baby on ones hip whistle shopping for fitting clothing was no easy feat by far, but after a while one grew use to it and what to do just came instinctively out of practice. Were to hold, grip, position her hand, everything. Watching over her was no easy feet. Real babies weren't like the little toy ones you played with as a child. They are living breathing feeling human beings. They eat, sleep, drool, cry, and poop. Virtually helpless, they demanded constant attention.

She had to give props to all the other single moms out there. This was by far a very hard job.

repositioning Luca to a spot in her left arm she hummed along picking through the racks.

Another day going by with ease.

* * *

She was never going to come here again!

Not because of poor services or anything, but this was just...well you'll see.

The store was fairly stocked in cute outfits and she hadn't been in there for longer than twenty minutes before someone gained her attention. A rather flamboyant and extremely talkative lady dressed in pink. A color she hated with a passion for reasons of who exactly it reminded her of. It just made her slightly cautious of the lady nothing more, at first.

Then the women started getting more comfortable and closer than what she wanted. A good two feet distance from another human being was some thing she like _very_ much. So it went with out saying that she took steps back trying to gain distance as the other came forward.

It wasn't that she didn't like people per say, but she was forced to deal with the staring, the worshiping, and ogling her presence brought forth. With admiration, pity, disgust and more. Being a hero of light and savor of that world you'd think her life would be easier, but with all the glory, the fans, and the fame there was the death threats and hate. No privacy or piece for one second of the day. Good and bad people had swarmed her life and she spent years trying to get away from _that._

She never asked for the attention, to be famous, or bragged about her abilities like that fool Lockheart. Who would want to be know for being the only surviving person to their parents murder. Don't blame her for not wanting any reminders. Blame it on that sadistic of a poor excuse for a teacher. The fake smiles and sickeningly cheerful demeanor was something she couldn't help, but picture on the lady in pink.

She tried ending the conversation multiple with simple quick nods of no's or yes. Anything to get the women to shut up and go away, but she kept talking and talking sweetly in that disgusting pink dress. Even when she left for a different part of the store the women followed her quite persistently asking different things, flustering her. Which was why she was walking down to the check out aisle to make her escape and head home.

To bad the shortest line was piled back eight people ahead. Now she had to deal with the brunette's chattering and unorthodox gestures at, on, and to herself. The women even brought out a camera and took a picture! Her skin prickled terribly as she was really being pushed out of her comfort zone.

-"I shop here all the time for clothes, though this is the first time I've come here to this section. Ahaha, I'm searching for some clothes for my little one. Even if he isn't born yet I want to start early. I know you can't tell yet, because I'm not showing. Any tips for a first time mother, huh? I'm so nervous, like I wanted to know what's it like."

_Merlin, take a hint and leave me alone!_

"Aww, your baby, she is sooo cute with that curly hair and those beautiful eyes. I hope mine turns out this adorable. Her hair so curly! Who's her father huh? I bet he's a looker." _Who asks that kind of personal question?!_

"uhh.." There was no stopping the grimace as the women griped her arm tightly.

The women was latched onto her like a leech as she looked up bombarding her with question on top of question. Aletta was forcing herself _not _to incapacitate the women for invading her personal space. Even if the nail currently digging into her shirt sleeves made her want to so badly. The women was worse than Hermione with the rapid speech. She could atleast understand what not to ask a person. This was just insensitive.

_"_And you don't even look like you were even pregnant. How did you not gain all that extra baby weight? I hope I can do the same I-"

"Miss," _keep calm, keep calm, she just a muggle, she just a muggle-_

"-want it to and be like that for me too. Oh, can I hold her? She just to cute to pass up!"

"_Miss_, I don't think I feel comfortable with that!" Her lips were pooled tightly at that thought. The women asked to many damn questions and her touch made her skin crawl. No way was she letting her hold her baby.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, stay calm she- DEAR MERLIN NO_

The lady took a leap closer gaining more grip on her person and tried to get a hold of Luca, even at her protest. That's were Aletta just had to draw the line.

"_Miss, enough!" _She snapped glaring darkly at the now startled women as she took a satisfying step back and away from both of them. She was to busy seething to care that her voice carried bringing her the audience of most the stores occupancy, nor did she notice the eagerness in the women eyes soon after she snapped.

_Too close that, was too close._

_ "Look _lady, if you speak like that I can't even answer back! First of all I'm not a doctor, I'm a first time mother too. I don't know how I haven't gained any weight after having Luca. I don't know how or why I just didn't. I'm sure your baby will be adorable, but if you want advice ask your doctor or someone with more experience, not me! There is no secret to this and if you want to shop for clothing on babies talk too the people who work here about it. I just came here for clothing for my ten month old daughter and I. don't. Need. This!" The last four words came out as a harsh hiss. Teeth grinded against each other irritably as she glared.

She turn around swiftly and walked away to another check out. The sound of foot steps didn't follow and she was relieved as well as embarrassed to have an outburst like that in a store with hundreds of other people. At least they had enough sense to look away when it was over. No body at least bothered her. She brought enough attention to herself today.

The weird women seemed to have disappeared when Aletta paid before leaving and heading home in her car.

She was eternally grateful for it.

* * *

Sitting at a table drinking high quality espresso. Something that he had missed and missed very much years prior. Not the espresso drinking part. That was possible by just simply making it himself or ordering one from a café. No, being able to sit at an _adult_ sized table and not being less than ankle high in height. Being able to stare down at his opponent instead of up again.

Not being talked down to by clueless bystanders or treated as a _child. _As demining, embarrassing, and irritating as it was to stop himself from just shooting people for that crap. The day he lost it all had killed him in a proverbial sense. Hitman turned. 2 year old child the idea was _laughable _and insulting as what person would take him seriously like that? Yet it happened and he had to except it until the day He found checker face and ended that despising curse.

With the help of Shamal he recreating himself as Reborn. Erasing his old self while excepting that new him. It took time, but he created a new name for himself. People feared him and respected him toddler body and all. His glare brought chills to the Mafia underworld. They feared the very mention of the name Reborn, worlds greatest hitman. He made new connection and traveled taking various jobs in the mafia. Then he met Nono. One of the first men he'd ever come to respect for not only his prowess as Vongola sky guardian mafia boss, but also personality. It was pleasant change from much of the scum who though they could gain power by eliminating or controlling him of all people. He sneered at their stupidity.

Those who _dared _ to try ended with a bullet in their skulls as answer.

Then there came a time were he found himself in a position were he owed Nono. That favor to tutor his hopeless and weak successor ended up getting him his body back. Him and the others had gone their separate ways and only during rare occasions did they met up, seeing as most of them preferred being away from each other much as possible. Reborn himself was currently at Yuni's apartment for those reason. Him along with the others.

Viper was up stairs counting his money, Lal on the couch net to Colonnello, Fon drinking tea in the kitchen and Verde just walked in from what ever it was he did when he disappeared, and Skull, his stupidly weak lackey was making him another espresso for when he finished this one.

Reborn took another pleasant sip of espresso as he sat in wait.

Yes, he had missed _this._

* * *

The meeting started as soon as everyone settled in for the night and made their way to Yuni's dining room as it housed the most room. Reborn leaned back hanging behind the book shelf watching everyone. Fedora down casted to hide his face. Things were becoming troublesome again.

_"_Are you sure that's what you saw Yuni?" He asked questionably. "Could this have been a possible future."

That wouldn't be surprising if it was a false alarm.

"Yes, but... I-its more of a feeling than anything else." Yuni looked up fiddling with her fingers nervously, but determined. "It wasn't really clear, but I know it has something to do with us all. E-everyone, was in it, but it was so confusing. Th-they were hurting those poor people. Blood, torture I-it was horrible. None of them could defend themselves and the fire. It was black. I-"Her voice cracked as she broke off. There was worry in those eyes and she-she didn't know what exactly was wrong.

She felt something big was coming. She just couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Lal signed, putting her hand on Yuni's head for comfort. The thirteen year old tighten her grip on Lal's shirt while she did it as she continued recounting. "I-I think they were looking for someone-"

The ringing from his cell phone had been unexpected and brought uncomfortable attention to himself. He wasn't planning on talking to or have anyone talk to him this week. The last person to call him had been Yuni to arrange this meeting. He still had yet to find out much of anything besides a possible new threat. The caller himself had Reborn raising an eyebrow as it was usually he himself that called the man.

Shamal.

He quickly flipped it open, and pressed the green button for speak. A scowl formed on his face as noticed the soundless room as most of them had stopped to listen in with the exception of Viper and Verde, who both looked less than interested. Reborn snorted at this as he put the phone to the ear.

"Chaos, Sha-" he began before the interruption.

"Reborn! I-you have to come to Italy." The voice sounded quick and edgy. Something was wrong. He stiffened, slipping from his casual mode to business.

"Why," He immediately demanded.

"Just-its hard to explain-" He's stalling.

"Shamal, what is the problem?"

"uh-Reborn, I _really _think it's a good idea to head back to Italy. It's not something I can explain by phone call with out more problems." Reborn's grip on the phone tightened sharply in irritation. Can't explain his ass.

"_Shamal_, spit it out already my patients is thin as it is. He kept the sharp tone in his voice for added emphasis.

He didn't like beating around the bush and he wasn't know to be a very patient with his line of work involved. No, what thing could possibly need for his immediate return to Italy. He was already here for one problem and Shamal wasn't talking, which was frustrating. He _needed_ to know what was going. Reborn was not one to go blindly into a situation. He had to know were, when, why, who, and what. He wasn't going to let the perverted doctor have him fly roughly 6000miles from Japan to Italy with out some information. This just didn't cut it for him.

He waited for the sound of the others voice on the line.

_"...Reborn, I-you have a daughter..."  
_

_"..."_

* * *

**A/N: well were moving along quickly...maybe a little too quickly you tell me. Dang... still not happy this last part. Do tell me if I'm making Reborn or any of the characters Ooc. I'd rather abort than sail down that ship. Well, on the other hand lets me ask you this. **

**da bere : Google translate says it means "to drink", but from other sights I've heard It can be used as a phrase to ask what someone would like to drink in a broad since. Someone mind explaining if one is wrong or if both are correct. Not a fluent Italian here. **

**Bleh, that's what I get for typing in foreign languages, but I couldn't resist. Now I have three things to address and explain.**

**Firstly, to clear up on Aletta you should know by now that she is indeed fem!harry. This was not going to be the case at first. She was originally going to be an OC, but I've decided to try it out this way. That way I can avoid potential marry sue-ness if I'm not ready to go do a main character oc right now with this one. due to this change I've had to tweak a few things as you should have noticed from both the prologue and this chapter. She didn't grow up with the Dusley completely. Just long enough to set an impact on her life. I've hinted another figure in her life.**

**Secondly, I think that the wizards and witches of foreign countries would have some limitations or monitoring of those who enter from in or outside their respective countries. hence wards of some sort to regulate things. Can't have criminals of the magical sorts smuggling across countries and all that lot. Though, even with those efforts there's going to be some weasels who find a way around it like our little bugger Johnson. Those are my thoughts, so no simple apparating into another's country. **

**Thirdly, how I think fem!potter would react to things. She wanted to get as far away from the British magical community as much as possible for a reason. Fame is not always a glamorous life full of rainbows and cupcakes. **

**Harry in the books wasn't one who was big on touchy feely type things. Kid grew up with horrible adults and a big stinker of a cousin who wanted nothing to do with him. He did not grow up with much physical affection or love at all so I feel that he wouldn't be too comfortable with it very much. He had to deal with the stares and whispering because he was the boy-who-lived. or girl in this case and we saw how uncomfortable it was for him. Now he's defeated voldemort and people practically screaming his name in joy that their savior won and things wouldn't be calming down for years to come.**

**I think that Harry would be the type to down right loath all the attention like that. Might have been awesome to bask in at first, but it wouldn't stay that way. Plus,... fans can be really creepy. I can the image same thoughts going with fem!harry.**

**There**

**I've explained my logic for that bit I thought you should know incase anyone had any questions about that. I'm trying to do it with out explain too much. **

**Okay, bye bye for now aru~ (couldn't resist the Hetalia)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again. **

**Disclaimer:** **I. Do. Not. Own. Never have** **and won't start claiming anytime soon.**

**Point out any mistakes in grammar if you want. I reread this over many times, but I still make mistakes.**

** Moving on.**

**Enjoy Chapter two.**

**Its over 3,800 words long and was a pain in the butt to type and delete and type again only to delete and make mistake then retype again. **

* * *

"Oi, Reborn stop, Kora!"

"Reborn wait and listen we-"

"Reborn-senpai!"

Reborn said nothing. Not when they question him on the phone call, neither when he straight up canceled all his plans for an entirety of three months, or when he briefly excused himself from the room up the stairs to a more private corner. It was only when, after several minutes, he walked back down the steps and made it to the front door of the apartment did he state he had to go, speaking no more after. No explanation what so ever was given to the vast demands for answers. Even as the group continued to hound him from the building all the way to the airport.

Of course they had been taken back by this and it left them with more and more puzzled as the minutes ticked by. Most of them were bearing items of the illegal and questionable sort leaving them unable to follow him once they reached a certain point as Reborn had intended. Though, that didn't stop Colonnello's brash shouting much to his ire.

He ignored them, making his way through the crowed of people, having no desire to talk.

It was Fon and Yuni that played peace maker. Being the most sensible and understanding at the time.

Fon, himself knew when Reborn was serious and the eerily silence coming from him showed things were indeed serious. The tense stiffness of his movements along with how quickly he sensed his temper go up alerted him. With Reborn even the subtlest movements or twitches were big signals as the man always kept his emotions well hidden. He'd never seen him act so distraught. Hearing the one sided phone conversation and abrupt change in Reborn had him curious, but he stop himself from trying to decipher what had happen because unless he followed him all the way back to Italy he wasn't going to get much. He would be going later on when he had given Reborn ample space to think. Judging by the Far away dark look coming off him he really needed that space. Fon was not one to push.

It was best to stop the others as well least they take it too far for the already on edged Reborn.

Yuni, on the other hand felt that this was something important and made no direct moves to question or stop Reborn. Instead she just followed after the others in worry. A wave of emotions and visions had come crashing onto her psyche when Reborn had dropped his phone in shell shock. Leaving everyone in the room to freeze at the un-reborn like action that occurred. It proved to surprise her even more as what she saw brought even more confusion down onto her. The instant flashes of faces were far to blurred and unrecognizable to make out clearly. Small bits of scenes went by to fast for her to process at all. It felt like the heart of her visions had something to do with Reborn phone call, but what it was wasn't something to be easily seen as the images slipped through her grasp giving no answers and adding many questions to her ever growing list.

And as much as she wanted to follow Reborn she did not. The others needed to know of her vision and Reborn was leaving so fast she had no time to speak of it. Lal, had been the only one, that she knew, to react to her moment and she seen the look in her eyes silently asking about it. At the time she had been so overwhelmed she could do little more than shake her head, but still they would need to know no matter the absence of their sun.

If she did tell him she doubted he would stay long enough to hear it all as what knew he'd gained over the phone had him going straight back to Italy.

She simply gave him a knowing look before he left them behind at the terminal.

Reborn didn't even look back once. Not when he boarded the flight or as the group left back to Yuni's apartment.

"Reborn-ojisan..." She mumbled under her breath. A plane flew overhead her home.

* * *

On the flight Reborn tuned everyone out for the duration of hours of torture that he would suffer through. There was simply much to think about and he was in no mood to deal with people. His head was reeling with feelings that had virtually blown his mind at the realization. All it had taken were four simply words. Four measly words and he was now battling such strong emotions in his head ever since. His hands were clutching the arm rest so tightly that his nails dug through the fabric as it was the only thing that kept him from puching his fist at walls of the airplane itself.

The words played over and over again like a record tape in his head.

He had a daughter...

_A daughter_

_"Dammit!" _

He was a father and he had not a clue. The person to explain this to him happened to be a perverted doctor/hitman of an acquaintance and he had no idea when or how he knew. The call ended right after that and Reborn had been trying to get in touch with him ever since with no results. It left him angry because he new Shamal was getting his call he just wasn't answering and that promptly left him in the dark with out much beyond the knowledge of his child's existence. Something could be happening right now and he wouldn't know it till eleven hours later. _Eleven_ fucking hours!

Anyone of the women he once had relations with in Italy could have been the one with his child. The list wasn't shamelessly large, but it required time for him to track back on them and time wasn't something he could risk with the only blood family he had. This wasn't just some cocky brat stirring up trouble or another shift in wars between rival families. This was his offspring, his baby, and If Shamal had this information the more than likely so did his enemies. Reborn lived in a cold cruel word and it wouldn't be beneath the scum of the mafia to try and kill off his child in revenge. He held no remorse for those on his hits so why would any of them not jump at this opportunity to hit him hard and were it counted.

This was a _lovely_ opportunity for them.

It was no secret in this world that Reborn strongly prided family and no one up until now could play that card against him as he had no blood relatives reaming and anyone he associated himself with could handle themselves. The very notion that someone would have the balls to end _his_ child sent him tittering off the edge seeing red all over again. He worked hard to calm himself as other around him were starting to pick up his vibes and glace wearily at him from a distance. It couldn't be seen past the fedora, but Reborn had his eyes closed as the rage built up to were he was shaking in effort to control it. Flames bubbling underneath with anticipations ready to lash out at not only the fact that there _would_ be men going after his child, but with bitter frustration at himself for not even knowing.

He should know.

He should have known.

Honest to god he should have. Not just to be their to protect her and her mother, but also being their as a father. Granted, he would not be able to be their all the time and her mother probably wouldn't even want that, but he still felt obligated to be there. It felt only right that he see his daughter, if only, just to see her for himself and nothing more. Even if he could not be there beyond watching from the shadows protecting them.

He would start his search with finding Shamal. Earlier he had already flipped his phone open sent a messaged that commanded his presence leaving little to no room for the doctor to worm his way out of it. If he tried there would be consequences. From there he would get what he needed from Shamal as he would do well to get as much information as possible for him by the time he'd touched the ground and step onto Italian soil.

Eventually his mindset shifted to another important thing.

Reborn kept his "job" and love life separate for a reason. Attacking family wasn't the only thing they would do to grant on his nerves. When he had relationships he kept close eyes on them. Any Mafioso with a brain would have enough since not mess it _his_ women, but that didn't stop those of opportunity when those relationships ended. Which was why it was rare that he had lovers in his own country were it was easiest for them to be targeted and why he kept those of his current affection secret. Keep tabs on them until he felt that things were okay.

There was no such thing as being overly cautious in the mafia world. He'd peg anyone that thought differently a naïve fool that would most likely be dead within a week at best or lived long enough to throw away such wistful thinking. The only exception to this rule being the idiot Iemitsu.

So, how was he going to go about explaining to his ex, when he found out which one had his child, without having her freak out or getting herself in even worse situations then by just being associated with him as a former lover.

And if she took it well how would things go beyond that he did not Know. It left him something more to contemplate on for the next ten hours and thirty minutes as the plane made it into Russian air space.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Shhhh shhh it'll be okay shhh," She cooed to the infant.

Keeping her voice soft and low as she coddled Luca, who snuggling up fearfully, towards herself and away from the booming sounds of thunder and lighting that beat at the windows fervently. Four in the morning and it was Enough ruckus to scare her awake for the last five minutes. Aletta had woke to the distressed wailing three hours after feeding and putting her to bed. It hadn't been storming then. She now clung to her warmth and embrace showing true fear as the noises cackled.

Aletta stayed with her in complete understanding. This was something she could relate to. Back at the Dursleys the cheap wooden closet under the house stairs weren't enough to stop the loud thunder. The dirty blankets and sheets on a mattress she used for a bed served no reassurance and her aunt and uncle sure weren't going to do so. They hated even the sight of her. She had no one to comfort her those night until she turned eight, gained a person she could actually consider a father, and he helped her cope with her time at the Dursleys.

Years later she was introduced to things much more terrifying than a simple storm, but Luca was just a baby and right now it was her biggest fear. She had someone to care for her from conception up until now and that person was her. Aletta would do everything in her power to make sure she got that love and attention.

Pulling the warm covers up to wrap them neatly around both of them as she continuing her attempts to hush and sooth though they seemed useless.

"The storm will past sweety, shhhh. It will be okay." She persisted on, kissing, rocking, and whispering.

For an unknown period of time she spent every minute of that night talking to her baby. It was nonsensical baseless chatter with anything off the top of her head. Sometimes she song the words speaking both in English and Italian. Luca was to young to understand it, but talking always helped to calm her cope with things. Even if Aletta wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep she kept herself awake for her. She didn't stop until the soft breathing patterns were heard.

An exhausted grin planted itself on her lips at success. _Atleast one of us was going to get more sleep tonight._ she thought, drifting off herself never letting her baby go. The rain had reduced itself to a light drizzle and there was only the soft patter, patter, of run off left to be heard. Too bad moments like these were so short lived.

The next day wasn't been terribly harsh. Over night the rain had fed into the ground and replenished some water for the green scenery out side. The sun slightly irritated her sleep less eyes, but she dealt with it have gotten well use to late nights. She dedicated the next hour before work to getting herself decent before work as messy tangled hair and the smell of old coffee grinds leaked off her skin in distaste. having no time do wash up before last night she crashed soon after getting Luca a bath first.

Uncurling herself from the covers she carefully scooped up the sleeping infant to go back to her own crib to sleep until Aletta was washed and ready to dress her up for daycare. She then stalked into the small space of her closet to quickly grab up a presentable shirt and pants. Taking undergarments from her draws, a towel from the cabinet and walked into the bathroom to set the water to turn warm when it heated up by the places water heater.

So, when everything was said and done a presentably dressed Aletta buckled Luce up into her booster seat in the back and paced over to her own driver side ready to leave dressed good enough for work. The ignition came to life with a low rumble and Aletta hoped driving off in her car. Making her first stop at the daycare before she quickly kissed Luca goodbye.

Dawning her uniform and pined back hair she quickly went to work at the back in the kitchen an hour before it opened. She went to go prepare the machines and get everything else ready to be warmed up and working before costumers started rushing in. Eduardo wasn't working today it would be her first time doing everything alone this morning. Her small hands quickly got to work on that. Plates, patters, cups, and dishes were taken out and neatly stacked. She checked to make sure all the ingredients were in stock and rightfully placed. Then she headed out to the front to view and fix the display cases on the counter and set the menus down.

Slowly other staff started rolling in and doing their parts like making the pastries and treats. By then time everything had been set out and finished for show Aletta had one final thing to do before the real tasks started.

She swiftly flipped the close sign to open and waited for the locals to come in for their daily dose of coffee and sweets.

* * *

Positive, a positive match.

...

There was no stopping the sweat running down his head as he looked again and again at the folder in his hand. Undeniable truth right and front of him and he still refused to believe it completely. Even after calling in and running this test dozens of times. It still came back with the same answer. No tricks, no mistakes, and no one was certainly playing a cruel joke on him. The proof was right in front of him this whole time and he didn't want to believe it.

When Shamal went to check up on one of his former patients he hadn't expected more than the usual that day. He expected himself to flirt with a few of the lucky ladies at the hospital and eventually move on to complete the hits on his other job. Nope, he hadn't expected that when he made it out to the women coming in for the evening shift that he'd nearly gain a heart attack on the spot.

The moment his brown eyes locked with the coal black staring blankly at him his entire system froze. He knew those eyes, that face, and side curls anywhere. Had he not now for sure that Reborn was currently away and curse free then he would never have guessed, but he did know and it was frightening how truly well they looked alike.

God, even their _smirk _was similar, because Shamal wouldn't call that a smile. No, smiling was something cute ladies and adorable children did on a daily basis. Not the product of a fertilized egg from a women and the most sadistic man out there. It just wasn't possible that Reborn of all people would have a normal baby, typical.

So, when he saw that face and eyes stare back at him he could do no more than act as a deer in headlights before quickly heading back into the doctors office and sneak for some answers. The mood to flirt with the cute ladies currently flee- leave the hospital had been lost. Who could blame him?

Of all the things for him to witness... an almost carbon copy baby version of Reborn, of all people, was not what he was expecting to see again. No, it just had to be a coincidence, That man didn't have kids. This was _Reborn _he was thinking of here, but still... If their was a chance he had to check and erase all possibilities. For his sake if not anything or anyone else, because lord, the idea that there would be two Reborns in this world was scary. Scary to the point he found himself setting up a DNA test just to see.

It hadn't been to get DNA from the baby seeing as she had just been getting a checkup that day. If no hairs or dead skin could be found or used then their was blood that would be drawn in the records for him to test. As for Reborn, he kept DNA samples of all his former patients. For the results... both confirmed his theory and crushed his hopes at the same time.

Leaving him with only one thing to do and breaking that kind of news to Reborn had not be fun.

Calling Reborn was not something he liked doing, but the hitman would have killed him if something happened. Weather it be he found out that he knew and chose to say nothing or chose to tell him to late. Either way Shamal would be a dead man and he really, really liked living thank you very much. There was no way out of calling so ten minutes later after getting the thirty-sixed test result the phone had been reluctantly turned on and he tried to get his bit of information out as quickly as possible not waiting to stay long enough for Reborn to say anything back. Now he was wait for him to make that flight back to Italy wear things would be handled much easier than over a phone.

At least Reborn wouldn't kill him now as he would need all the information he could get when he got there.

He closed the file setting back down on the counter of next the empty coffee cup set aside instead of a much needed drink. As much as he wanted to consume some form of alcoholic drink to sooth his mind the amount it would take to help would probably leave him drunk. Not a smart thing to do no matter how tempting.

A chill ran down his spine as the city street lights seemed to go out by themselves one at a time. Night surrounding him from every angle with nothing but the full moon to serve as some for of light. A male shaped shadowed figure made its way through the darkness staring harshly back at him.

Had the hours gone by that fast?

"Shamal," Yes, yes they did. He knew that masculine voice anywhere.

* * *

That same night and time frame other things were happening.

Two licenses plate-less cars pulled up onto one of the many streets of Florence in front of one of its many beautiful apartment buildings. A dozen men hopped out of both onto the pavement soundlessly. Walking in the shadows and out of the street lights from the sights of anyone. Well trained and obviously skilled enough these men were defiantly up to something right under the blissfully ignorant noises of the people of Florence. Not one of them aware deep in sleep.

They moved quickly around the building looking around the area for witnesses. Spreading out two by two into groups until they had separated evenly at different areas around the structure. All entering at openings that had already been unlocked by an inside man hours before. Catching no attention to themselves they made fast pace placing multiple packages at many levels of the apartments. Many strategically set at the building foundations and key supports to be set off at different times. The latest one set at the targets area for the desired effect.

With their job done the men left with out so much as a sound except for one staking out in a parked car a healthy distance away. Phone set on the front of the drivers seat waiting for that call to do his job. He sat patiently on no sleep from midnight till morning that next day watching as his target entered and left the building time and time again. Binoculars in hand and cigarette in mouth he took note of everything. Nerves steeled over in anticipation with a trigger ready to detonate. A smile creeped up onto his face as he briefly gloated at his luck.

This was his last job as a simple grunt and if he succeeded he'd be one leg up. The chance of a promotion had just been to tempting to not jump up to the task. He didn't particularly know why it was so important to his boss, but he didn't question it nor the reasons behind the need for this and the future victims that would be on the news at some point.

What was the death of a few civilians to him? Business was business.

* * *

**:3 I understand why people leave cliff hangers so often. I wouldn't really call this one, one, but they piss you off as the reader and its so amusing to make reader squirm with impatience.**

**SO Flip your tables, **

**Rage face If you must,**

** C****all me a troll, **

**Gather your pitch forks,**

**And light a torch,**

**but leave a comment,**

**Good bye :3 I've already starting thinking about the next chapter. **


End file.
